


《末段爱情》第三十二章 删节部分

by sxbkdeguapi



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 末段爱情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxbkdeguapi/pseuds/sxbkdeguapi





	《末段爱情》第三十二章 删节部分

文珂亲了两下，然后悄悄钻进被窝，把头埋在韩江阙腿间温柔地含住那个部位。  
韩江阙有些讶异地睁大眼睛，甜美的快感一下子包围了他，他闷闷地哼了一声，随即躺在枕头上闭上了眼睛。

Alpha的性器比刚才饱涨时要颓软一些，但仍然极为粗大，文珂这么含着，感觉那里微微发烫，好像的确是有一点点红肿了起来。  
成结时的Alpha就像犬科动物一样，性器顶端要生生涨大一大圈才能卡死Omega的生殖腔，所以初次的话，应该是会疼的吧。

文珂这样想着，忽然觉得有点心疼。  
他用舌头舔着顶端，然后又吃力地吞得更深了一些，用温热的喉咙细致地抚慰着那里。

这么口了一会儿，韩江阙忽然伸手捧起文珂的脸把他从被窝里捞了出来，然后和他轻轻地接了个吻。


End file.
